Pocket Pets
by Loveaoi
Summary: Mpreg, Pocket!Lock, Omega/Alpha dynamics, soulmate AU.
1. Intro

Chapter 1

 **Greg POV:**

Greg Lestrade woke up on the morning of his 10th birthday to a purring on his chest and a burning on his arm. When he looked down he saw a 5 inch, yellowish brown, omega cat Pocket Pet. On his arm was the name _Mycroft_.

Greg gently poked the small catlike creature. As he awoke he groaned and stretched brfore he spoke.

"Hello! I'm John and from now on I'll be your Pocket Pet." John said before he Levitated off of Gregs chest. All Pocket Pet could levitate, but only winged Pocket Pets could fly.

"I'm Greg! Mummy said I'd be getting one on my birthday. Mummy said you would be my best friend and lead me to my soulmate!" Greg was all but bouncing in excitement.

"Yup! On my 10th birthday I had a dream, it told me to come here today."

"Wow, a-" Greg stopped when he heard his stomach rumble. He blushed while John giggled above him.

"Come on! You can ask more question after you eat."

 **Mycroft POV:**

Mycroft awoke to the sound of scratching and a burning sensation on his arm. When he turned to look he saw a tiny person with a cat tail and ears, scratching at the desk next to his bed. His Pocket Pet.

"What are you doing?" 10 year old Mycroft asked. Before he turned to look at his arm, it had _Gregory_ written on it. His Pocket Pet looked at him before he answered.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, your Pocket Pet. I was waiting for you to wake up but you took too long, I got bored." Sherlock said, as if it were such a simple matter.

"Ok, I have questions, but breakfast first." Mycroft then stood up and left, knowing his Pocket Pet would follow.

 **A/N: It's more of an introductory Chapter than anything els, but still, what do you think?**


	2. Breakfast

Chapter 2

 **Greg:**

It was earlier than Greg first thought, everyone was still asleep! But that was expected, all Pocket Pets and soul names come at 6:00 A.M. on every child's 10th birthday.

He slowly crept to his Mummy's room, not wanting to wake the rest of the house. Mummy was in bed with his daddy. Greg was beyond happy!

 _When did he get home!?_ He thought with a smile as he jumped on the bed.

"Daddy! You're home!" Warren Lestrade let out a soft grunt as he was crushed by his 10 year old son.

"Yes, I came home late last night. I wouldn't miss your 10th birthday," Warren shrugged, "It's the day you get your Pocket Pet and soul name after all. So what's the name and Pet?" Greg grinned.

"This is John," Greg said while pointing at the top of his head, John gave a small meow as greating before getting comfortable again, "He's a Male Omega Cat Pet, and this," He paused in order to lift his sleeve, "Is my soul name, Mycroft, weired name, but that's ok." Warren smiled at how happy his son looked.

"Yes, it is. Now, go wake up Adyson, Ainslay, and Alden while I wake up your mother, ok?" Greg nodded happily before going to the room next to his.

All houses have an extra room built in, inside this room is a huge doll-like house where your Pocket Pet lives and interacts with the rest of the Pocket Pets in the family. Greg walks up to the house, it's on a sort of table so he doesn't need to bend down at all to tap at the door. The fist to come out is Adyson, dad's Female Alpha Cat Pet. She's soon followed by her mate, Ainslay, mom's Female Omega Cat Pet, and their son, 5 year old Alden Male Alpha Cat Pet. Adyson's the first to speak.

"Good morning Gregory, we prepared the room for your Pocket Pet yesterday, may we meet him? After introductions are over we can show him to his room before breakfast."

Greg nodded before lifting his hand up near his head, he felt John hold onto his hand while he brought him down.

"This is John, John this is Adyson, her mate Ainslay and their son Alden. They'll show you your room, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and all other rooms within the Pet House. When you're done we get breakfast!"

"Hello," John greeted a bit timidly before following the rest of the family inside. Even though the Pet House had a full kitchen and dinning room, John would eat with Greg and family on his first day.

When breakfast was finally ready John and Greg made their way to the table.

"Yummy!" Greg almost yelled while looking at all the food.* Barbara Lestrade looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"Are you excited for school?" Barbara asked before sitting down to eat.

"Yup! My classmates are always braging about their Pocket Pets, they're going to so jealous once they meets John!**

After breakfast Greg got ready for school and then left with his Pocket Pet.

 **Mycroft:**

Mycroft showed Sherlock his family's Pocket Home.

"Mummy, father and their Pocket Pets are away on business so it's only us and my little sister, Anthea, in the house today.*** Your room should already be prepared. After you look around we can get breakfast and you can answer my questions."

When they finally sat down at the dinner table Anthea was there. Introduction were made, Anthea instantly became infatuated.

"A Cat Pet, extraordinary. How do you work?"

Sherlock was in the middle of pouring a pale yellow substance into the milk when the question was asked, he stopped to look at Anthea with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you mean?"

"Mummy said it involved paths, feelings and choices, but that's it." Explained Anthea.

"Your Mummy was right, first, there are four paths, the happy, sad, long and short paths. When you have to make a decision I get a feeling, my feelings tell me what choices will lead to what path. For example 'Skip school or attend classes?' if Mycroft skips classes today nothing will happen, but if he skips in a fortnight he will meet Gregory sooner and be in an unhappy relationship, if he attends classes that day it will take longer to meet, but he will share a happy life with Gregory."

Anthea asked a few more questions before they all left for school.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry for my super long absence!**

 ***I'm horrible at writing about food so just imagine your favorite food when I write about a meal.**

 ****Pocket Pets come in all shapes and sizes but all some Pets are extremely rare making them sought after and wanted. Cats are the rarest.**

 *****Pocket Pets can work, just not everywhere.**

 **The Lestrade Family:**

 **Warren Lestrade - Alpha Male**

 **Barbara Lestrade - Omega Female**

 **Gregory Lestrade - Omega Female**

 **Adyson Lestrade (Pets can decide wether to keep their last name or change it to their humans last name) - Warren's Female Alpha Cat Pet**

 **Ainslay Lestrade - Barbara's Female Omega Cat Pet**

 **Alden Lestrade - Male Alpha Cat Pet**

 **John Watson - Gregory's Male Omega Cat Pet**

 **The Holmes Family:**

 **Siger Holmes - Alpha Male**

 **Violet Holmes - Omega Female**

 **Mycroft Holmes - Alpha Male**

 **Anthea Holmes - Alpha Female**

 **Alec Holmes - Siger's Male Alpha Snake Pet (Snakes are the second rarest Pets)**

 **Emma Holmes - Violets Female Omega Snake Pet**

 **Sherlock Holmes - Mycroft's Male Alpha Cat Pet**

 **Sally Donovan - Anthea's (Future) Female Alpha Mouse Pet (Mice are the third rarest Pets)**

 **Pets:**

 **Rare:**

 **1\. Cats**

 **2\. Snakes**

 **3\. Mice**

 **4\. Dogs**

 **5\. Owls**

 **Common:**

 **1\. All other animals**


	3. School

**Please read my note at the end! It's super important to the continuation of this story! Please, please, please read and give me your thoughts!**

 **Greg:**

When Greg got to school everyone wanted to meet his Pocket Pet, but he went up to Molly to show her first. Molly was actually a year younger than the rest of Greg's class because she was advanced for her age.

When Molly saw the M on Greg's arm she thought, just for a second, that it said Molly, only to be disappointed when she saw Mycroft instead. She tried not to let her disappointment show.

"M-mycroft? That's a bit of a silly name, isn't it?" Molly stuttered, not noticing how Greg's smile slowly faded. "He probably gets bullied at school for having a stupid name!" Molly huffed out a small laugh, her jealousy not letting her see Greg's very big scowl.

"MOLLY! You're my best friend, I thought you'd be happy for me, not make fun of my soul name!"

John watched all of this with a smile, but stopped them before anything more happened.

"STOP!" When Greg and Molly stopped to look at him, John giggled, but continued. "Greg, remember what I said about choices this morning?" John waited for Greg to nod before continuing. "Well... you can stay angry at Molly or forgive her. Choose to stay angry and your future with Mycroft becomes a bit unhappy, or choose to at least try to make up for a happier future."

Greg thought this over for a few seconds before looking at Molly. "I want to be happy with Mycroft, so I'll forgive you for being mean, but next time I won't!"

The rest of the day consisted of Molly and Greg having an awkward, but fun, day.

When Greg got home there was a strange old man there.

"Who are you? Where's mum and dad?"

Before the man could answer Warren came into view from the kitchen.

"Don't worry Greg, this is James Entown. He's here to record your name and Pet."

"Why?" At this question Warren gave a sad smile.

"Do you remember aunt Annabelle, Greg? How she became really sad? Do you remember why she was sad?"

"Because Hannah, her soul name, died?" Warren nodded.

"Sometimes your soul name dies without you meeting them. About two years ago they found a way to avoid this, Pocket Pets can't tell you when your Soul name will die, but they can tell you if you'll be happier meeting them sooner rather than later." Greg nodded, understanding. He gave Mr. Entown all his information before looking at John who shook his head.

"It's better to meet naturally." And that's how Greg ended his tenth birthday.

 **Mycroft:**

Mycroft was not having a good day, he wasn't having a bad day, just not a good one either. He was congratulated on his Pocket Pet and soul name, but apart from that it was like any other day, except for Julia.

Julia is an omega in his class who got her Pocket Pet (a bunny) and soul name recently. Her soul name? Mycroft. When Mycroft entered his classroom she pounced.

"Mycroft! Happy birthday! I was thinking, since we're soulmates, we should start thinking about our future together, you know, like how many pups we want and-"

"Julia, I do not wish to discuss pu-"

"Call me Julie, since we'll be bonded in 6-8 years, and yeah maybe it is a bit too early to be talking about pups, but we can talk about other things at ten years old. Lets discuss courting, I'm allergic to chocolate and pineapple so courting...gifts...can't... G-gregory? Your soul name...is Gregory? Not Julia?"

"As I was saying, Julia, I do not want to discuss pups, bonding, or courting with you for you are not my soulmate."

"But my soul name is Mycroft, a unique and rare name!"

"Yes, unique and rare name indeed, but unique and rare does not mean only one. Besides, all you had to do was look at my shoulder to know I wasn't your soul name."

And Julia did look, noticing his Cat Pocket Pet who glared and ignored her. The rest of the day was spent in tears (Julia) and study (Mycroft).

When Mycroft came home he was only slightly surprised to see a strange man already there. He knew why he was there, of course, but he wasn't expecting him to already be there when he got home. In the end Mr. Harwin got what he came for and Mycroft continued on with his studies.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Hi! I'm Loveaoi! So, as you've probably noticed, I have a very bad habit of updating my stories late with short chapters, I'm sorry, I have no excuse, I'm just bad with deadlines. Anyway, the reason(s) for this author's note is that I have hit a GIENT writer's block for this story and am thinking of stopping, I can still finish it if you (my lovely readers) want, but it will be far from my best work. Also, I have a few other stories I'm working on and am thinking of posting; however, IF I continue Pocket Pets and post my new stories; updates will be even more slow, so please tell me if you want me to finish Pocket Pets first or to post my new stories right away.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Loveaoi**

 **P.S. I'm into a lot of things so my stories won't alway be Sherlock, but will (most likely) always feature the omegaverse in some way, shape, or form. Okay, bye-bye!**


	4. Graduation

_8 years later_

 **Greg:**

Greg was super excited for today. Not only was this day graduation day, but also the day he found out wether or not he got accepted into the police academy. After the graduation ceremony, Greg went in search of Molly to congratulate her. He spotted her near his own mum and dad.

"Hey, Molly! Congratulations on graduating!" Greg exclaimed while giving her a hug and nodding politely to her mouse pet, Philip Anderson. Greg didn't really like Anderson, but Molly was so happy when she got her soul name, Anthea, that he never really said anything.

"Thank you! And I hear you deserve a double congratulations!" She squealed. Greg looked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" Instead of answering Molly simply moved out of the way, allowing Greg to see the envelope in his mother's hands. "No way! I got accepted?!"

"Yup." Said John from atop Greg's head. He was happy for his human, not only because he got accepted, but also because this was a big step forward on the road to meeting his soulmate.

Greg spent the rest evening with family and friends, celebrating his near future.

 **Mycroft:**

Anthea cam to his graduation, no one else, but he was fine with that. He learned not to expect anything from his parents since he was five. This was just another event that supported his new; caring is not an advantage, motto. He knew he would care for and love his Gregory when they finally met, but everyone else will only know him as 'The Ice Man' until he and Gregory meet.

"Hurry up! Huff! Graduations are so boring, you should get home and see if you got the assistant position you wanted. The assistant position is much more important to your future than, this!" Sherlock screamed from inside Mycroft's pocket.

"Yes, I know, Sherlock, but it's considered rude to miss your own graduation, so find a way to deal with your boredom for the rest of the ceremony."

After finally getting home, the first thing the two geniuses looked for was the letter. Anthea and her Pocket Pet, Sally, just went to bed, knowing the two boys tended to ignore everything and everyone when they found something interesting or exciting.

"Found it!" Sherlock grabbed the letter and took it to Mycroft. After opening and reading the letter, Mycroft gave one of his rare smiles. "Congratulations, Mycroft, it will now take longer to meet Gregory, but you will be happier together."

After a long graduation day Mycroft celebrated his acceptance in the position he wanted, and Greg celebrated his acceptance into the police academy.

 **A/N: Like I said, I will continue if you want, but it will be far from my best work. For example, this is a super short chapter even though I made it as long as I could. I'm sorry for that, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but no promises.**


	5. Meetings

10 years later

Greg:

Greg was not enjoying his day. It all started that morning. Molly came in with the report she did on last nights body, and it was completely wrong. Normally he wouldn't mind, but this was her third mistake in the last week.

"Molly, you recently met your soulmate and that's great, you know I'm happy for you, but it's interfering with your work and I can't let that continue." The way Molly met her soulmate is actually an interesting, if a bit morbid, story. A body was found near a politician's home, the government official sent to investigate was busy so he sent his assistant, Anthea, (Molly's soulmate) instead. The rest is history.

"W-what do you mean?" Molly asked, a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Greg remembered what John said to him this morning before he left for work; 'You're going to make a decision about Molly today, if you tell her she needs to focus more it will take longer to meet Mycroft, tell her to take a break and you'll meet him before you know it.' Greg sighed.

"All I'm saying is that you need time to get used to your new bond, take a break." Molly brightened up.

"Really?"

"Yup, go ahead, you deserve a vacation." Molly left, happy at her new vacation time while Greg sighed again. 'I need a vacation too.' He thought as he stared at his desk full of paperwork.

By lunch time he thought his day was improving, until the new guy forgot to put his lunch in the microwave before turning it on. It exploded, the sprinklers turned on, one week of paperwork ruined by water.

By six o'clock Greg was happy to be going home, but then a call came in about another body found near the same politician's home. Greg knew he wouldn't be home tonight. Because he gave Molly and Philip time off, and he knew he'd need a medical specialist on the case, he called John on the way to the car.*

"John, I gave Molly time off so you're going to have to fill in for her tonight."

"Fine. Text me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Greg did before getting into his car and driving to the crime scene. Once there he immediately noticed the tall, ginger haired alpha with his cat pocket pet. He's sure this is Anthea's boss who couldn't come last time due to his busy schedule. Greg decided to introduce himself so he walked over and offered his hand to shake.

"You must be Anthea's boss, I'm detective inspector Lestrade." When the alpha turned around Greg flushed. The alpha was handsome. He could feel his heartbeat speed up when they touched to shake hands and when the alpha spoke, his voice was like honey; however, when the alpha introduced himself Greg's heart almost leaped out of his chest.

"Yes, sorry for not coming last time, I was a bit busy. I'm Mycroft Holmes."

Mycroft:

Mycroft was halfway through his day when Anthea came into his office with a small smile. He knew, instantly, that Molly had called, because only Molly could make his younger sister smile.

"You're smiling, Anthea." She stopped before he finished saying her name, not because she was became unhappy, but because she knew having a poker face is crucial for the work she did.

"I apologize, Sir. Won't happen again; however I do have a personal request to make."

"Oh?" Mycroft was surprised, Anthea never asked for personal favors. If she wanted something she usually got it herself. "What would that be?"

"A one week vacation. Molly got approved for one so we could spend time together. I want this vacation to spend more time with her." Mycroft thought it over for a bit before agreeing.

Nearing six o'clock Mycroft received a call about another body found near Mathew Wilson's home. A real Minor government official.

Normally Mycroft wouldn't deal with possible terrorist threats personally, opting to send Anthea instead. He knew that wasn't an option this time so he picked up Sherlock from his lab in St. Bart's Hospital, knowing he would enjoy a good puzzle, before leaving for Mathew's.

Once there he met the most extraordinary omega. Now if only his name was Gregory...


End file.
